


Betrayal of Friendship

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Friendship, Gen, Trip needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock and Trip's friendship from the beginning of their careers in Shield through the destruction of the Triskelion and the reemergence of Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LePeru (Nizah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/gifts).



> I kinda played fast and loose with canon details. I hope this doesn't throw folks off. I also hope my recipient likes this.

Brock Rumlow stood in the entrance of the cafeteria at SHIELD’s main headquarters and smiled at the thought of how similar it was to all the mess halls he had entered in his limited, but highly decorated military career.

He turned his head slightly when he heard, “Are you going to enter or are you expecting an engraved invitation?”

“I doubt SHIELD hands out those kinds of invitations,” he murmured in reply as he stepped aside to let the young black man behind him enter the large room.

“Depends on how you got recruited,” the man said and then held out his hand. “I’m Antoine Triplett, but everybody calls me Trip.”

Brock took the extended hand and shook it. “I’m Brock Rumlow. And how did you get recruited?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got plenty of time.”

“Then let’s grab a cup of coffee and I’ll tell you all the gory details.”

Brock chuckled and followed Trip into the cafeteria. It looked like the beginning of a long and interesting friendship.

*&*

Brock walked through the destruction wrought fighting the Chitauri trying desperately to ignore the stench of their decaying bodies and those of the whale-like creatures they had brought with them through the portal. Just thinking about it was enough to make him question his sanity along with his loyalty to SHIELD.

If SHIELD and the Avengers barely stopped this attack, then who was to say they could do it again.

Brock allowed a tiny shiver of fear run down his spine before getting himself under control once more. He walked up to SHIELD's head of containment, Jasper Sitwell, and quietly said, "Hail Hydra." He smiled when Jasper nodded before directing him to collect and secure all the loose Chitauri weaponry in the area.

*&*

Trip turned off his T.V. tired of watching the same footage of the Battle for Manhattan. It reminded him of 9/11 all over again, which was something he didn't want to think about since he had lost several friends in the attack on the Pentagon.

Pushing thoughts of that fateful day from his mind, he stood up and went in search of John Garrett, his commanding officer, to find out what their orders from SHIELD were only to be stopped by the ringing of his phone. He slipped it from his pocket and smiled when he saw the number. "Rumlow, my man," he answered. "How's it hanging?"

*&*

Brock followed Steve Rogers from SHIELD's New York Headquarters with Fury's orders to keep the man save from himself ringing in his ears. He had only become part of the team Fury had formed to work with and protect Captain America when the said icon had demanded to have something to do besides sit around twiddling his thumbs.

Now, he was going on a road trip with Rogers to pay his final respects to the last member of his Howling Commandos. He briefly wondered if he would see Trip at the funeral since the final member happened to be his grandfather or if Garrett would do something stupid to keep Trip away.

He knew Trip was beginning to question some of the things that Garrett was doing, and Brock wonder if the time was right to approach his friend and try to recruit him for Hydra. It would be a feather in his cap if he could get a relation of the Howling Commandos to join the ranks of Hydra.

*&*

Trip let out a soft sigh as he ran a hand along the scarred surface of the antique bar his grandfather had purchased decades before. It held a lot of memories for him, which were especially poignant now that his grandfather had passed away.

He was home for the first time in years and the reason was his grandfather’s funeral. He fervently wished he could roll back time, so that he could have one last chat with the man who not only was his hero but also his best friend.

“What will it be?” he was asked forcing him to look up into the face of his best friend in SHIELD.

“Double scotch on the rocks,” he answer as he settled on the only empty barstool at that end of the bar. “I’m not going to ask why you are here.”

“Cap,” Brock supplied as he fixed Trip’s drink and set it in front of him. “He wanted to come and pay his last respects, and you know how Fury gets when it comes to ‘his national treasure’.”

“I’m surprised that he let Cap out of his sight,” Trip murmured before taking a sip of his drink.

“Cap didn’t give him a choice, and so I’m here to keep him safe so to speak,” Brock grumbled.

Trip chuckled. “That doesn’t explain why you’re behind the bar.”

“Cap volunteered us.”

“Sounds about right, and I know my parents are probably grateful for the break.”

Brock nodded. He had done more good deeds since becoming a part of Captain America’s STRIKE team than he had ever done in his life up to that point.

“I have an old bottle of French wine my grandfather gave me before I shipped out for Iraq. He had found it in a burned out chateau and bought it home with him after the war. He told me to save it for a special occasion. I think he meant my wedding day, but I figure today is as good as a day as any. Maybe we can meet up later and share war stories?” Trip suggested not wanting to go back to his parents’ house with all the drama his sisters always brought with them.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Brock agreed since he wasn’t looking forward to returning to the motel room he was sharing with Captain America. “Where do you want to meet?”

“We’re probably staying at the same motel, so why don’t we meet up there.”

“Alright,” Brock said. “I’ll meet you there in a couple of hours.”

Trip nodded and finished his drink. He slid off the stool and left the bar knowing it was in safe hands. It was nice to have such a good friend.

*&*

Brock stood in the entrance of another large cafeteria, but this time Trip grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to an empty table. “You look like shit. Sit down before you fall down,” he observed causing Brock to snort in derision and slump into the chair across from his friend.

“So this is the Triskelion?” he inquired not certain what to make of the place so close to his old stomping grounds of Quantico. He hadn’t exactly parted company with the CIA on good terms and being near their headquarters always made him a bit skittish.

“Yeah,” Trip sighed. “Fury’s latest and greatest project.”

“I thought that was bringing Coulson back from the dead,” Brock lightly quipped.

“The less said about that the better or so I’ve heard,” Trip remarked having witnessed some strange things since becoming a member of John Garrett’s team.

“Yeah,” Brock murmured. “I get that. Things have gotten a lot weirder since the Battle of Manhattan.”

Trip nodded in agreement. “Let me go get us some coffee and then we can talk about things not related to SHIELD.”

“Sounds good,” Brock agreed. “I hope the coffee here is better than in New York.”

“It’s probably better than the swill I’m certain you’ve been drinking for the past few months,” Trip joked.

“Muddy water would be better than that stuff,” Brock grumbled. He had been stuck in the back end of nowhere on a mission for Fury.

Trip laughed before standing up and going in search of the good coffee.

*&*

Trip leaned back in his chair with a tired groan. He had been sitting in the same spot for hours getting up to speed on everything he had missed since Garrett had kept him in the dark about his activities.

His head was throbbing from reading so much in such a short span of time. His stomach grumbled because it wasn’t use to surviving on just black coffee anymore.

But, the worst pain came from the knowledge that his best friend, Brock Rumlow, had been an agent of Hydra and that he had tried to kill Captain America, the man he had been responsible for protecting for most of his career in SHIELD.

“It sucks,” he heard when Skye joined him at the bar.

“Yeah,” he agreed looking up from the file in front of him having not taken in a single word of it in the past few minutes.

“Here,” she said holding out half a sandwich. “You haven’t eaten all day.”

“Haven’t really felt like it,” he admitted, but accept the half a sandwich from her. He pushed thoughts of him and Brock sharing meals, coffee breaks and war stories over well aged liquor from his mind since it made his heart ache even more than before.

“I can relate, but we need to keep our strength up. We got a hell of a fight on our hands.”

“Since when did you become so gung ho?”

“I guess almost dying caused me to finally grow up,” Skye answered with a shrug before shoving the reminder of her sandwich in her mouth.

Trip rolled his eyes at her juvenile antic while polishing off his half of her sandwich. It was nice to be part of a group of people who understood how he felt and didn’t force themselves on him when he wanted to be alone.

“You may want to catch a combat nap,” she said with a warm smile. “We got a mission coming up and you don’t want to miss out on the fun.”

“You have a very twisted sense of humor, girl,” Trip retorted with a wry chuckle as he started to clean up the files scatter across the surface of the bar.

“Living on the streets can do that to a person,” she replied with a wary smile. “Sweet dreams, Trip.”

“You too,” Trip said knowing they both would never have such dreams again as he watched her walk to the back of the Bus to check on Fitz.

*&*

Brock studied the Bus through a pair of night vision goggles having played out his part in the doomed Hydra mission to retake Coulson’s plane.

He had told his superiors the mission would fail since Coulson and his team were on alert for any attack against them, but they had ignored him and told him to go through with the mission anyway.

He slipped the goggles off and tucked them back into his pack. He stood up and stretched cracking his back. He then turned and stepped over the still warm body of his recent second in command as he left the Playground and his former friend behind content to be his own man once again.

Fin or is it?


End file.
